Amor Impossível
by Mione
Summary: Eu naum sou boa em resumos mais aí vai.. gina esteve sua vida toda apaixonada por Harry até que um dia sua vida muda...Ps: A Gina tá no 5 ano. Fic também escrita por Sammy. CAP 10 NO AR!
1. Uma visita inesperada

**A visita inesperada**

Gina estava na sua cama, pensando na morte da bezerra quando decide escrever no seu diário:

"_Querido diário,_

_Eu estive apaixonada a minha vida toda pelo Harry e ele nunca esteve aí pra mim. Porque ele faz isso comigo? O que as outras garotas tem que eu não tenho?(...) "._

Enquanto Gina escrevia no seu diário, ela ouve um barulho:

-Segredus!-Gina aponta a varinha pro seu diário - Quem está aí?

-Calma Gina! Sou eu, Harry - Disse harry tirando sua capa de invisibilidade.

-Você me deu um baita susto!- disse Gina gritando

-Eu sei, me desculpe. É que eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante - disse Harry meio corado

-No meio da noite?-disse Gina desconfiada

-É. Se você quiser, eu falo amanhã - disse Harry já se dirigindo á porta.

-Não! Fique e me conta - disse Gina curiosa

-Tá bem. Vocêquernamorarcomigo?- disse Harry bem rápido

-Hã? Fala de novo que eu não entendi - disse Gina confusa

-Você quer namorar comigo?- Disse Harry

"Harry, porque você demorou tanto pra perguntar isso?" - pensou Gina - Você pensa que eu ainda tenho aquela paixão platônica por vc?- Disse Gina com raiva

-Me desculpa. Se você não quiser é só dizer-disse Harry meio triste

-A questão não é aceitar, Harry, a questão é você ainda me tratar como criança.

-Mas eu não lhe trato como uma criança - disse Harry aumentando sua voz

-Olha Harry, eu tô muito cansada. Amanhã a gente conversa-disse gina empurrando Harry pra fora do quarto

-Mas Gina...-Disse Harry

-Mais nada Harry. Amanhã a gente se fala-disse Gina cansada e irritada.


	2. Uma nova Gina

**Uma nova Gina**

Gina levanta-se com uma única idéia na cabeça "_Vou parar de ser aquela Gina bobinha apaixonada pelo Harry. Agora eu vou me tornar uma nova Gina sexy e madura"._

Lany e Sammy eram as melhores amigas de Gina:

-Lany, Sammy, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês-disse Gina meio envergonhada.

-Pode falar Ginny-disse Lany com um largo sorriso

-É que... Eu preciso de uns topes e de umas saias bem sexy, mais ou menos a cima do joelho e que possa mostrar as minhas coxas-disse Gina sem graça.

-Pra que?- Perguntou Sammy com um sorriso maroto

-Eu estava vendo o meu armário e precisava melhorar, só isso-disse Gina com um sorriso amarelo.

-Sei... Pra quem?- perguntou Sammy novamente

-Ué pra mim-disse gina corada

Gina, Lany e Sammy estavam indo para a sua aula de Poções quando ouvem uma voz:

-Nossa Weasley! Vc conseguiu mesmo.-Era Draco Malfoy, um sonserino lindo que tinha todas as meninas aos seus pés.

-Consegui o que, Malfoy?- disse Gina já irritada

Malfoy se aproximou de Gina e sussurrou no seu ouvido

-Ser gata-disse Malfoy maliciosamente

Gina corou violentamente

-O que foi weasley? Nunca recebeu um elogio?-disse Malfoy sarcasticamente

-Ah Malfoy, não me enche-disse gina entrando na aula-Vamos meninas!

_"Eu não acredito que o Malfoy me elogiou. Que isso Gina! Ele é um Malfoy, ele falou isso pra te zoar_".

-Srta. Weasley. Pela sua falta de atenção eu vou tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória-disse Snape satisfeito

-Hoje não é meu dia-disse gina pensando alto

-Menos 10 pontos pela grosseria Srta Weasley. - Disse Snape com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Draco estava na sua aula de DCAT "_Porque? Porque eu não consigo tirá-la da minha mente? Como ela estava gata naquela saia! Nossa! Que pernas! Para com isso Malfoy! Ela é uma Weasley e Malfoys não se apaixonam por Weasleys_".

-Sr. Malfoy, menos 10 pontos pra Sonserina pela sua falta de atenção-disse Lupin.

"_Que professor chato_" -pensou Draco

Gina estava nas nuvens pelo elogio de Draco. Ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ela sem querer esbarra em alguém:

-Me desculpe...- disse Gina olhando pra cima-Há, é você Malfoy - "_Nossa como ele tá LINDO_!!"-Pensa Gina.

-Olha pra onde anda Weasley!-disse Draco com raiva

-Eu já me desculpei. O que mais você quer?- Disse Gina

-Isso-disse Draco se aproximando de Gina e lhe dando um beijo

Gina foi pega de surpresa e não sabia o que fazer. Então envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e este a puxou mais pra perto dele e deslizou a mão até a cintura de Gina "_Gina, ele só tá fazendo isso pra te fazer sofrer"_ pensou Gina.

-Não!-Gina empurra Draco-Não posso fazer isso.

-Porque não? Você não me empurrou e isso quer dizer que você gostou do meu beijo-disse Draco se aproximando de Gina de novo

-Não posso.Desculpa.Tenho que ir-disse Gina correndo

Draco ficou com uma cara pasma. _"Amanhã ela vai ver só! Ninguém despreza um Malfoy assim"._

 Gina chega no seu dormitório com uma cara bem pálida e Lany lhe pergunta

-O que aconteceu Ginny? Você tá bem? Você está com uma cara pálida

-Não tô bem Lany. Se eu te contar um segredo você não conta á ninguém?-Disse Gina sentando na sua cama

-Que isso Ginny! Vc pode confiar em mim!-Disse Lany

-O Malfoy me bejou-disse gina meio corada

-O QUE? O MALFOY TE BEIJOU?-Gritou Lany

-Lany fala baixo-disse Gina

-Foi mal. Conta-me como foi-disse Lany curiosa

-Ah Lany, amanhã eu prometo que lhe conto... Eu to muito cansada-disse Gina

-Tá bem. Boa noite Ginny

-Boa noite Lany


	3. O trabalho parte 1

**O trabalho-parte 1**

- Bom dia meus queridos alunos-disse Dumbledore calmamente-O que eu tenho pra lhe dizer é muito importante. Mês que vem vocês irão fazer um trabalho que conterá todas as matérias. Serão selecionados 4 membros de cada casa. Quem estiver interessado dêem seus nomes aos monitores.

-Você vai se candidatar, Ginny?-pergunta Lany

-Não sei...Acho que sim-disse Gina meio avoada

"_Só espero que o Malfoy se se candidate_"

-Hello!!!! Terra chamando Gina!-Disse Mione

-Hã? Desculpe Mi.O que foi?

-Tava perguntando que aulas vc vai ter hoje?

-Pela manhã eu vou ter 2 tempos de DCAT e 2 de Poções e à tarde vou ter 1  de Transfiguração e 1 de História da Magia

Gina estava ansiosa sobre esse trabalho. Não esperava a hora de saber quem fora escolhido

Harry andara meio confuso naqueles dias

-Gina, preciso conversar com você-disse Harry segurando o braço de Gina.

-Olha Harry agora eu não posso. Tô atrasada pra minha aula-disse Gina meio grossa

-Mas é importante-disse Harry nervoso

-Tá.Fala-Disse Gina sem saco

- Olha Gina, sobre aquela nossa conversa...- disse Harry meio tímido

-Harry, eu não gosto mais de você como eu gostava antes. Eu gosto de você como um irmão-disse Gina carinhosamente

-Eu entendo.Mas se precisar de mim pode chamar-Disse Harry meio triste

-Obrigada Harry-disse Gina abraçando-o

Estava chegando à hora de saber quem iria representar as casas

-Boa noite à todos-Disse Dumbledore-Como vejo vocês devem está curiosos pra saber quem são os representantes. Pois bem, mas antes de dizer quem são preciso lhe dar alguns avisos: Cada representantes terá que dividir um quarto com seus "rivais" e terão que permanecer lá durante 3 semanas. Não se preocupem que quem irão fazer os trabalhos serão só o 5º e o 6º ano. Então aí vão os representantes: Srta. Virgínia Weasley do 5º ano da Grifinória...

 Gina não acreditava que tinha sido escolhida

-.... Sr. Harry Potter do 6º ano da Grifinória...

Harry se dirigiu do lado de Gina

-...Sr. Ronald Weasley do 6º ano da Grifinória, Srta. Hermione Granger do 6º ano da Grifinória, Sr. Draco Malfoy do 6º ano da Sonserina...

Gina corou violentamente quando viu que Draco a olhava profundamente

-....Srta. Pansy Pankison do 6º ano da Sonserina, Srta Emília Bulstrode do 6º ano da Sonserina, Sr. Teodoro Nott do 5º da Sonserina, Sr. Brian O'Conor do 5º da Lufa-Lufa, Srta. Padma Patil do 5º ano da Covirnal, Srta. Ana Aboot do 6 º ano da Lufa-Lufa, Sr. Terêncio Bott do 5º ano da Corvinal, Sr Zacarias Smith do 5º ano da Lufa-Lufa, Srta Luna Lovegood do 5º ano da Corvinal; Srta Susana Bones do 6º ano da Lufa-Lufa, Sr Miguel Corner do 5º ano da Corvinal. Os representantes, por favor, se dirigem à porta á minha esquerda que a Profa. Minerva irá discutir os detalhes.

Todos os representantes obedeceram às ordens de Dumbledore e entraram pela porta que já se encontrava a Professora Minerva:

-Pois bem. Es são os pares: Srta Weasley com o Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter com a Srta. Pankinson, Sr. Weasley com a Srta. Bulstrode, Srta Granger com o Sr. Nott, Sr. O'Connor com a Srta. Patil , Srta Aboot com o Sr. Boot, Sr.Smith com a Srta. Lovegood, Srta Bones com o Sr. Corner. Pronto. Os pares estão divididos. Não aceitaremos reclamações e vocês partem depois de amanhã.

Draco não acreditava que Gina era seu par. Por um lado ele queria muito, mas, por outro ele tinha detestado a idéia.

Tinha chegado à hora de partir. Todos os representantes já tinham feito as suas malas e estavam prontos pr ir. Mal eles Chegaram tiveram uma pequena surpresa: uma grande banheira em cada quarto. Quando Gina e Draco entraram no quarto, Gina não pode se conter e soltou um gritinho:

-Haaaaaaaaaa! Essa banheira é enorme!- disse Gina admirada

-Para com isso Weasley! Assim você estoura meus tímpanos -disse Draco grosso, mas, Gina não tinha ouvido nada, pois, naquele exato momento tinha entrado na banheira.

Ao ouvir o barulho de água, Draco não resistiu e entrou ficando impressionado com o que viu. Gina estava completamente nua na banheira. Draco pode reparar como ela tinha um corpo perfeito "_Nossa! Como a Weasley cresceu, ela agora está uma linda mulher_".Pensou Draco. Ficou minutos observando-a até que ela reparou e gritou:

-SAIA DAQUI, MALFOY! NÃO TEM RESPEITO, NÃO?

- Nossa Weasley! Não sabia que o resto do seu corpo era tão bonito-disse Draco com um sorriso maroto

-SAI DAQUI! ANDA!-Grita Gina novamente

Draco não agüentava mais a voz de Gina e resolve sair

N/a: Olá gente! Tomara que estejam gostando da minha fic. Eu agradeço a minha Beta e amiga Sammy. Ela postou uma nota só pra vcs!

N/b: Oi gente, olha esta fic é uma magavilha, mas como minha adorável amiga é modesta eu falo a verdade, é ótima, aviso de ante mão  sou h2, minha amiga sabe que sou h2 e D/G de coração.


	4. Uma noite mal dormida

**Uma noite mal dormida**

Gina havia terminado o seu banho e saiu enxugando o cabelo quando percebeu que Draco a olhava profundamente

-O que foi, Malfoy? Nunca me viu antes?-disse Gina irônica

-Já e muito bem-respondeu Malfoy também irônico

-Ah! Cala a boca!- disse Gina cansada e percebendo que no quarto havia uma cama maravilhosa, mas de casal.

-Ah não!- exclamou Gina

-O que foi? Viu uma barata?- disse Draco sarcástico

-Não. Só há uma cama-disse Gina

-Jura! Além de tapada é cega!-disse Draco rindo

- E vc? Além de palhaço é burro? Não percebe que há uma cama e que somos dois, ela pode ser grande mais não vou dividir com vc.

-Tb não. Eu fico na cama e vc no chão

-E pq vc não fica no chão e eu na cama?

-Não!- disse Draco

-Nem vem! Vamos tirar na sorte-disse Gina já irritada

-Beleza-disse Draco pegando dois pedaços de barbante e pintando a ponta de um de verde-Quem pegar o verde dorme na cama

-Beleza-disse Gina tirando um barbante-Olha! Ganhei!

-"timo!-disse Draco bufando

 Draco não conseguia dormir, metade do tempo reclamava de estar no chão a outra metade via-se pensar em Gina.

- M de chão.Porque fui perder pra maldita Weasley-disse Draco levantando-se e foi beber água

-Trouxas são pessoas estranhas, inventar um troço desses pra gelar, olha o nome "geleira" ou qualquer nome que tenha.

-Malfoy, dá parar de ser doido e calar a boca, estou tentando dormir-disse Gina.

-Então tente dormir no chã... ão-disse Draco percebendo como Gina, "A maldita Weasley", estava sensual, deitada na cama só com uma camisola meio-transparente.

-O que foi, Malfoy?!-disse Gina meio preocupada com a cara que Draco estava fazendo

-Não é da sua conta, Weasley- disse Draco

-Não é da minha conta quando um doido fica te olhando com cara de tapado? Ah! Desculpa vc sempre teve cara de tapado, corrigindo, com cara de idiota-disse Gina sarcasticamente.

-Vai dormir Weasley e me deixa em paz

-Boa noite pra você também-disse Gina indo dormir

 Draco tentou dormir, mas ficava novamente pensando na "Maldita Weasley". "_M Porque não paro de pensar nesta menina chata, mimada e, e,... linda, maravilhosa... Draco, vc é um Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley nunca iria dá certo, mas se houvesse uma chance... não, não, definitivamente não, pelo menos olhar não tira pedaço"_ -pensou Draco.

Levantando-se e sentando lentamente na beira da cama, ele ficou observando Gina e sem perceber foi aproximando-se dela.

-O que tem em vc minha doce Gina, para me fazer esquecer de tudo e de todos, até mesmo que sou um Malfoy? Será que daríamos certo?

-Malfoy, o que vc está fazendo?- Draco sem perceber estava em cima de Gina, cara-a-cara

-O que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer-disse Draco, beijando-a.

Gina não pode resistir. O beijo de Draco era como ir as nuvens e nunca querer sair, seus lábios pareciam que foram feitos para os dele, encaixava direitinho.Nenhum dos dois queria que aquele momento fosse interrompido poderiam ficar assim eternamente, mas sem aquelas batidas chatas

-Gina? Abra a porta. É o Rony- ouviu-se uma voz do lado de fora

-É o meu irmão, eu não acredito-disse Gina empurrando Draco

-Deixa-o bater até cansar-disse Draco tentando beija-la novamente

-Vc está maluco! Se ele te pegar aqui , ele lhe mata, se esconde debaixo da cama, não, não, no armário, não, não, no banheiro

-Dá pra decidi?-disse Draco aproximando-a

-Dentro do banheiro. Vai,Vai- disse nervosa

-Gina abra a porta que eu quero falar com vc- disse Rony do outro lado

-Tô indo. Anda Malfoy, vai

-Rapidinho, este quarto tb não é meu?

-É... é verdade! Tá fica onde quiser

-Gina, eu vou abrir a porta com um feitiço se não abri-la agora- disse Rony

-Peraí, já to in... Pof!- ela caiu em cima de Draco, no momento em que Rony entra no quarto

-Gina!!!? Malfoy!!!? O que significa isso, expliquem-se -grita Rony

-Bom, pequeno Weasley, se vc não sabe, quando duas pessoas, ficam atracadas no chão, vc precisa parar de acreditar na cegonha- disse Draco sarcasticamente

-Cala boca, Malfoy- disse Gina levantando-se

-Gina explique-se agora, ou melhor, Malfoy explique- se agora porque eu aposto que tudo foi culpa sua- gritou Rony

-Se vc já sabe, então porque perguntou?-disse Draco

-Malfoy- disse Rony partindo pra cima de Draco

-Rony! Calma! É mentira, eu tropecei e cai em cima do Malfoy, foi isso, largue-o –disse Gina depressa

-Isso é verdade, Malfoy?-disse Rony.

Draco deu os ombros e deitou na cama rindo

-Vou aceitar como um sim. Gina eu vim lhe dizer que se precisar de mim é só ir ao meu quarto ou gritar-disse Rony virando-se para se retirar

-Pô, tudo isso só pra falar isso?-disse Draco rindo

-Cala a boca, Malfoy!- disseram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo

-Tá. Se eu precisar eu grito, boa noite- disse Gina empurrando Rony pra fora- Malfoy, próxima vez que vc quiser apanhar avisa que eu terei o maior prazer.

-Bom, devo dizer que foi uma ótima mentira

-Mentira? Eu caí em cima de vc, foi um acidente-disse Gina com raiva

- Mas antes não foi, ou vc quer dizer agora que foi um acidente? O acidente foi que nós dois estávamos com muito ar no pulmão e estávamos numa ajuda mútua- disse Draco sarcasticamente

-Aquilo foi um deslize, somente e sai da cama e deixe-me dormir- disse Gina empurrando Draco

-Espero que aja mais desses, como é que é mesmo? Ah! "deslizes" - disse Draco rindo

-CALA A BOCA!- disse Gina jogando um travesseiro

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Draco continuou reclamando do chão, até que Gina não agüentou mais e decidiu dividir a cama com ele. Adormeceram abraçados, mas Rony não foi o único que visitou o quarto, Harry foi tentar falar novamente com Gina e entrou no quarto e viu o que fez desistir de procurar Gina e perceber que perdera uma garota maravilhosa.

N/b: Bom gente peço, que continuem a ler esta magavilhosa fic e deixem por favor( Tô implorando) comentários, não importa se vc nos destrua ou nos deixe felizes, mas deixe. Bjundas Sammy


	5. O trabalho parte 2

**O trabalho-parte 2**

Gina acordou com um barulho estranho. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Draco ainda estava dormindo _"Nossa, como ele fica lindo dormindo! Que sentimentos são esses! Ele é um Malfoy! Será que estou apaixonada? Não, nunca é simplesmente possível"_ Ela o acariciava, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dele, com isso Draco acorda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você é bem apressadinha, hein?-disse Draco com uma voz sonolenta

-Eu? Apressada? Ah! Tá. Me refresque a memória, quem é que me beijou ontem?

-Se você acha que aquilo foi apressado, ainda não viu nada-disse ele maliciosamente.

-Silêncio. Você está ouvindo isso?-disse Gina olhando ao redor do quarto-Ah! Uma coruja.Espero que seja sobre o trabalho-disse ela vendo a coruja na janela

-Espero mesmo, porque eu não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada em um quarto por mais de um dia. A não ser que tenha uma distração. Você quer ser a minha?- disse ele rindo

-Não e cala a boca que eu estou tentando ler a carta-disse Gina abrindo a carta

-Então leia em voz alta

_"Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley,_

_O trabalho a que foram selecionados a fazerem é sobre o interessante modo dos trouxas viverem, este trabalho ajuda a produção de um livro, ao qual esperamos que todos os buxos leiam e vejam que trouxas são pessoas pacíficas e não devem ser machucadas ou maltratadas como nos vem acontecendo._

_Vocês irão:_

_-Visitar uma cidade trouxa_

_-Escreverão o trabalho todo (ou se preferirem, usem uma máquina trouxa)._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvus Dumbledore ""._

-Não acredito, Dumbledore quer que façamos um livro?-disse Draco irritado

-Isso é ótimo-disse ela alegre-Draco? O que você acha de pedirmos a Hermione, ela é filha de trouxas e eu tenho absoluta certeza que ela nos ajudaria

-Nunca. Eu nunca pediria a ajuda de uma sujeitinha sangue-ruim

-Cala a boca.Pois Hermione é uma das bruxas mais inteligentes que há em Hogwarts e é a melhor aluna.E com certeza é mais bruxa que você. E irei pedir a ajuda dela -disse ela entrando no banheiro

Quando Gina saiu do banheiro, Draco estava deitado na cama com o travesseiro na cabeça.

-Como eu disse a pouco irei falar com Hermione -disse Gina sorrindo sem esperar resposta

Gina procurou Hermione no quarto, mas Nott disse que ela havia ido tomar café da manhã _"Porque ele é tão preconceituoso, comigo é de um jeito, comigo ele é doce, gentil. Com meus amigos ele é frio, cruel e maléfico. Eu nunca vou entender, nunca" _pensou Gina indo tomar café da manhã e falar com Mione.

-Bom dia, Gina.Nossa que cara!-disse Hermione

-Bom dia pra todo mundo-disse referindo-se a Harry, Mione e Rony.

-Bom dia -respondeu

-O que foi Gina?-perguntou Rony vendo a cara de raiva de Gina

-Malfoy -respondeu

-O que ele fez, ah! Vou matá-lo-disse Rony levantando-se

-Calma!- disse ela impedindo-o-Ele só fica me chateando o tempo todo, é de aborrecer qualquer um.

-Acho que você talvez seja uma exceção-  disse Harry saindo da mesa

-O que deu no Harry?- Disse Hermione

-Deixa pra lá Mione. Eu estava te procurando

-Pra que?- disse Hermione

- É que eu queria sua ajuda com o trabalho. É que eu e o Malfoy não entendemos como usar a "geleira"e o "microdiasondos"e coisas deste tipo

-Primeiro, é geladeira e microondas e claro que eu vou lhe ajudar, na verdade eu terminei o meu trabalho, mas acho que vou acrescentar algumas coisas a mais e talvez redigir o trabalho no meu notebook. Eu trouxe o meu-disse ela

-Ah! Tá, mas o que é notebook?-perguntou Gina sem entender

-Esquece-disse Mione girando os olhos

-Então mais tarde vamos nos encontrar numa "caferia"?- perguntou Gina

-Tá bom, então às 15hs nós nos encontramos na cafeteria -disse Hermione.

- Obrigada

Gina voltou tão distraída que quase bateu a cara na porta. Estava tão cansada que resolveu tomar um banho bem demorado. Quando ela entrou no banheiro teve uma BIG surpresa

-Weasley! – disse Draco colocando a mão naquele lugar

-Há.... Draco!!!..... Me desculpe...... é..... pois.....-Gina disser sem saber o que falava

-Weasley!!! Dá pra sair-disse ele indicando a porta

-Me desculpa.... Não foi minha intenção -disse Gina retirando-se do banheiro

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.

_"Nossa, que corpo que ele tem! E que abdômen bem definido! Virgínia Weasley, Para com isso!"._

-O que foi, Weasley?- disse Draco irônico-Gostou do que viu?

-Eu? Eu não vi nada....- disse meio atrapalhada -E dá licença que EU vou tomar meu banho e não vá entrar no banheiro

-E quem disse que eu irei? Eu já vi o suficiente -disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso-Mas quem sabe se não dou uma espiadinha

-Não tente e cala a boca!!!!- Disse Gina batendo a porta do banheiro

Draco riu muito, vestindo-se eu pensou _"É quem sabe eu não dou uma espiadinha"._

N/a: oi galera, espero que estejam gostando da nossa fic... Aí vão os caps 5 e 6 e desculpe a demora. BJCAS MaryGranger

N/B: Oi gente! Espero que estejam gostando, olha eu e  Mary pedimos desculpas pela demora. É que estamos em época de prova e nossas provas literalmente é um livro, mas aí está o cap 5 e 6. Bjunda Sammy.


	6. Um sonho estranho

**Um sonho estranho**

Harry estava sentado no banco do jardim, estava com um olhar vazio, triste "_Porque eu sou tão azarado? Primeiro perco Sírius, agora perco a garota que gosto e ainda por cima para um Malfoy, mas, não posso culpar ninguém, sempre soube que Gina gostava de mim e claro que não seria pra sempre. Ah! Que droga! Eu sou um burro, tapado, boçal. Nunca a percebi como mulher, sempre como uma irmã, Merda! Porque eu não percebi antes!"-_ Segurou a cabeça entre as mãos

-Estava me perguntando onde você estava-disse uma voz doce e amiga.

-Oi Mione!-disse Harry levantando a cabeça e percebendo a amiga

-Perguntei ao Rony onde você estava e ele disse que não fazia idéia, mas, estava preocupado com você, eu até perguntei pra vaca da Pansy. Harry! O que há com você? Olha você não falou com o Rony, mas eu ainda sou ou não sou sua melhor amiga?

-Claro Mione! Claro que você é minha melhor amiga, é que...

-Olha se não quiser contar não conta

-Senta-disse afastando-se um pouco para Mione sentar-Eu acho que contar vai ser bom. Eu gosto de uma garota e essa garota gostava de mim...

-Harry, pode falar que é a Gina.

-Tá bom. Eu to gostando dela, mas, ela não gosta mais de mim.

-Você já perguntou para ela?

Bom, eu tentei falar com ela uma vez e ela não quis falar comigo e um dia desses eu a peguei com o Malfoy

-Com o Malfoy?- disse Mione espantada

-É. Por isso que eu não falei com o Rony. Mesmo achando que o Malfoy é canalha e tudo mais, acho que ela é quem escolhe com quem fica, mas eu ia falar com ela sobre o Malfoy. Não consegui!- disse triste

-Bom, eu irei falar com Gina sobre o Malfoy, mas, sobre vocês dois, Harry, o melhor conselho que eu posso dá é que você a esqueça, não é que a Gina queira dar o troco é que ela se cansou de esperar por você-disse Mione colocando a mão no ombro de Harry.

-Vai ser muito difícil e eu sei que sou um tremendo idiota-disse

-Harry! Não fale assim. Nesses 4 anos você foi um bruxo, retardado,tapado...

-Hermione! Eu sei, mas não precisa exagerar.

-Desculpa, continuando você foi um pouco despercebido em relação ao tanto que a Gina gostava de você, mas agora é ao contrário e eu sei que vai ser difícil esquecê-la, mas se ficar na deprê de novo é só me chamar.

-Mione, se não fosse você eu estaria na fossa hoje, obrigado-disse Harry abraçando-a.

-Ah, Harry! Sempre que precisar, eu vou estar do seu lado.

-Ah! Que cena linda! Acho que o Vitinho não tem mais chance-disse Rony chegando até eles

-Não enche, Rony. Não tá vendo que eu tava tirando uma casquinha-disse Harry rindo

-Então é assim, eu dou um ajuda e vocês dois ficam de brincadeira, e Rony, o Vitor não perdeu chance alguma porque ele é só meu amigo- disse Hermione

-Ah tá, até parece que você não percebeu que ele sempre gostou de você-disse Rony.

-Aí já é outra história

-Leva na esportiva, já que você tá sendo uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, você deve tá distribuindo autógrafos

-Para a brincadeira, e eu não sou uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.

-Viu Harry, já tá cheia de si, eu lhe disse-brincou Rony.

-Ah! Para de brincadeira vocês dois-disse Mione rindo-Eu quero saber como tá indo o trabalho de vocês

-Lá vem ela, mas se você chama de trabalho fazer qualquer coisa com Emilia Bulstrode, para mim é um sacrifício-disse Rony.

-Vamos esquecer um pouco do trabalho e vamos nos divertir-disse Harry

-Você tá maluco? Estamos aqui a trabalho não pra diversão

-Estou pelos dois.Vamos Mione! "No Stress"

-Vamos entrar, está ficando frio, só se vocês dois quiserem continuar o que estavam fazendo –disse Rony.

-Ah! Claro que queremos continuar, estávamos no maior amasso e você, Ronald, nos atrapalhou.-disse Harry brincando

- Harry! Vamos entrar também, Rony, e não estávamos no maior amasso, só estávamos conversando-disse Mione.

-Foi o que eu quis dizer-disse Harry rindo

Harry, rony e Hermione foram dormir.Quando Harry chegou a Parkinson já estava dormindo _"Vai ser feia assim lá no inferno! "_ -pensou ele vendo-a dormir

-Potter! Não tá vendo que quero dormir? Dá pra fechar a porta logo -disse Pansy acordando

-Tá Parkinson, vai dormir e não me enche o saco- disse ele

_"Além de feia como cão, é chata, Oh mocreia! Espero não ter mais pesadelos" -_ pensou ele indo dormir.

Harry teve um sonho estranho. Sonhou que estava em Hogwarts, estava debaixo de uma arvore, deitado no colo de uma pessoa, de quem ele não viu o rosto.

-Harry, você está feliz comigo?-disse a garota

-Claro que sim, sem você eu não sei o que é amar, sem você eu não sei o que é respirar, sem você eu não sei o que é viver. Olhe o que com você eu posso, posso tudo até dar uma de filósofo-disse ele olhando-a _"É acho que essa garota do sonho mudou-me mesmo. Eu filosofando? Eu to doidão, só pode!" _pensou Harry vendo a cena

-Sem mim você é muita coisa eu só tenho a enorme felicidade de poder partilhá-la _"Que português bem dito!"._

-Sabe, Hermione, você não é só a minha melhor amiga, você simplesmente é a mulher da minha vida.

 Harry acordou na mesma hora. _"Hermione? Não ela é minha... amiga? Claro, Potter você deve estar pensando em esquecer a Gina muito depressa e foi a Mione que me deu esse conselho e ela que tá me dando força. É isso, o sonho com a Mione é isso... É bom eu voltar a dormir, se dormir ao lado do monstro do Lago Nessa é dormir"_

Harry acordou com uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de alegria, mas essa acabou quando ele olhou pro lado e viu Parkinson. Ele vestiu-se rápido e foi to mar café da manhã. A sensação de alegria aumentou mais quando viu Hermione. Explicavelmente ele sentiu-se atraído por sua amiga _"Potter, como você pode sentir isto, ela é sua amiga, você a conhece faz 6 anos e nunca percebeu antes, mas ela está ali tão linda conversando com a Gina... Gina? E o que você sentia por Gina, Potter? Cadê? Evaporou? Você é um..."_

-Harry? O que foi? Precisa de ajuda para encontrar alguma coisa-perguntou Hermione, vendo ele parado na porta de entrada.  _"Como ela tem uma voz doce, e como eu fui tapado por não ter percebido antes, precisei de um sonho..."._

-Harry?

-Que? Hã? Ah, não Mione eu estava só pensando-disse ele saindo de seu devaneio.

-Deu pra perceber, mas venha tomar café da manh

-Ah tá -respondeu-E bom dia, Mione e Gina.

-Bom dia -responderam

-Bom Gina o resto das máquinas que você quer mostrar, nós damos uma olhada quando formos na cafeteria-continuou Hermione falando com Gina.

-Certo. Harry? Como vai indo o seu trabalho com a Parkinson?- perguntou Gina

-Se depender daquela Mocreia não vai sair nada, acho que vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho-respondeu.

-Bom, pra você não vai ser tão difícil porque você mora com trouxas, mas se você quiser minha ajuda, vou ter o maior prazer, ainda porque já terminei a minha parte-falou Hermione.

-Claro que vou querer. Muito obrigado Mione-ele beijou seu rosto-Você é um anjo na minha vida. Sabia?

-Tá, mas, não precisa ficar assim, eu lhe ajudaria sempre que você quisesse-ele respondeu, com o rosto vermelho de timidez.

-Ah! Desculpa-disse Harry sem jeito

-Não precisa se desculpar-falou Hermione ainda vermelha

 Gina percebeu o clima e para acabar com ele foi logo pensando em uma pergunta, até que percebeu que Rony não estava ali.

-Cadê o Rony? Alguém sabe?

-Que? É... Ah, ele disse que ia ajudar a Luna com alguma coisa-respondeu Hermione-Harry, eu e a Gina iremos a cafeteria hoje para começar o trabalho dela, você que ir pra começar o seu?

-Sim, eu vou com vocês, com certeza, mas Gina, o Malfoy não vai ajudar você com o trabalho?- perguntou Harry

-Bom, quando eu me levantei hoje, ele já tinha saído, mas é melhor eu começar sem ele, não é?- respondeu

-Quando é que vocês vão para a cafeteria?

-Pretendíamos ir de tarde, mas não temos nada para fazer até lá então resolvemos ir depois do café-respondeu Hermione.

-Então me deixa pegar as minhas coisas, ai vamos?

-Claro!- respondeu Hermione

A cidade era linda, pra quem entendeu pra que servia várias coisas. Harry, Hermione e Gina passaram por várias lojas de eletrodomésticos, computadores, celulares, e várias outras. Depois de tanto rodarem resolveram comer em uma lanchonete

-Que nome estranho desta lanchonete, não?-comentou Gina saindo da lanchonete

-É, é verdade, o Mc'Donald's, é um nome estranho-disse Mione rindo.

-Mas o que tem de estranho tem de gostoso-falou Harry

-É verda .a... de- Gina ia dizendo mais tropeçou e ia caindo, mas Harry a segurou

-Tudo bem, Gina?- perguntou Harry

-Tô, Brigada

-Tire as mãos dela, Potter!- disse Draco chegando ao local

N/B: Olha gente podem me culpar pela demora com o sexto cap eu que atrasei. Aí está, mas espero que vcs me desculpem e, por favor, deixem comentários mesmo se for pra dizer que tá uma merda. BJUNDA Sammy


	7. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

- Porque eu deveria, Malfoy? – disse Harry com os olhos brilhando de ódio

-Porque eu não estou gostando nada de ver você agarrando ela- disse Draco irritado

-É problema meu se você gosta ou não-disse Harry soltando Gina e ficando na frente de Draco

-Seu problema não, mas dor de cotovelo é o seu-disse Draco sarcasticamente.

-Seu canalha!- disse Harry partindo para cima de Draco e acertando seu rosto

-Seu heroizinho de meia tigela!- disse Draco batendo na barriga de Harry

Gina e Hermione tentaram separá-los, mas viram que se tentassem iriam acabar machucando-se. Gina puxa a varinha para impedir, mas Hermione lhe impediu lembrando que estavam em uma cidade trouxa. Elas viram Rony aproximando com Luna.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui?-perguntou, separando os dois.

-O Potter estava agarrando a Gina!- disse Draco levantando-se

-Harry! Explique-se - disse Rony virando para Harry

-A Gina havia tropeçado e eu a aparei, aí o Malfoy chegou dando ordem para tirar as mãos dela. Ele fica com dor de cotovelo e vem pra cima de mim - disse Harry com os lábios sangrando

-Malfoy, o que você tem com a minha irmã?- perguntou Rony com raiva para Draco

-Nem te conto-disse Malfoy sorrindo

Rony foi pra cima de Draco, Harry tentou separar, mas, ganhou um murro de Rony e Harry foi pra cima de Draco e de Rony.

-Dá pra vocês pararem! Parecem crianças de Pré-disse Hermione tentando separar-Dá para vocês duas me ajudarem?

Com muito esforço elas conseguiram separá-los

-Eu vou levar o Malfoy pro quarto-disse Gina segurando Draco

-Eu não vou, Gina. Vou acabar com eles-disse Draco tentando se livrar de Gina

-Para de ser criança e vem comigo - disse puxando-o -Encontro com você depois, Mione.

-Tá -disse Hermione segurando Harry

Harry soltou-se de Hermione e saiu bufando de raiva

-Hermione, vai atrás dele-disse Rony sendo ajudado por Luna.

-Eu não, eu não irei fazê-lo crescer-disse Hermione saindo com raiva.

-O que deu neles hoje-perguntou Luna rindo-ou foi alguma coisa que comeram?

-Eu acho que tá rolando um clima, mas eles são muito tapados para perceberem - disse Rony rindo.

- É melhor sairmos daqui, você tá sangrando.

-O que foi aquilo, Malfoy?- disse Gina fazendo-o sentar na cama

-Sabe que eu adoro quando você fica com cara de brava-disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente

-Draco!

-Você é cega? Foi uma discussão civilizada de um homem, eu, com duas crianças, o Potter e o Weasley-respondeu sarcasticamente.

-Engraçadinho! Deixa-me ver isso-disse Gina aproximando-se de Draco

-Nem vem, deixa isto como tá-disse afastando as mãos de Gina.

-Deixa de ser teimoso, já estou acostumada com brigas "civilizadas" – aproximando-se novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos Gina conseguiu ajudá-lo

_"Nossa! Como as mãos dela são macias e delicadas, e este perfume de gardênia"_ _– _pensou Draco olhando-a maliciosamente.

-Pronto! Tirei pedaço?- disse Gina depois que o curou

-Não. Mas você não curou aqui-Draco apontou a boca-Você não vai deixar de me curar, não é?- disse Draco sorrindo

-Você é doido, sabia?- disse Gina rindo-E para com isso você está ótimo

-Que curandeira mais ruim, deixa seus paciente com dores- disse Draco fingindo de doente

-Se você tivesse doente de verdade...- disse Gina virando para sair do quarto.

-Gina! É sério tá doendo-disse Draco com cara de sério.

-Então me deixa ver se é sério-disse Gina aproximando-se de Draco

Draco aproveitou a proximidade, puxou-a e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Hermione andou pela cidade por um bom tempo

_"Porque fiquei com raiva do Harry? Ele é meu amigo, eu deveria estar apoiando ele" _

_"Ciúmes dele" _- falou um voizinha em sua cabeça

_"Nunca! Ele é meu amigo e se fosse assim eu deveria estar tb com ciúmes de Gina" ._

_"E não está?" ._

_"Claro que não! A Gina não gosta do Harry e o Harry gosta da Gina" _

_"Então você só está com ciúmes do Harry por ele gostar da Gina e não de voc" _

_"Não é isso" _

_"Admita garota, você gosta dele" _

-Eu devo estar maluca por estar discutindo comigo mesma-disse voltando para o hotel

_ "Eu não quero falar com ninguém"_ - pensou Hermione dirigindo-se para o jardim do hotel

Hermione andou em todo jardim, até que notou um vulto sentado, longe, em um banco "_O banco em que eu conversei com Harry"_ - pensou. Aproximando viu que era Harry sentado, todo machucado.

-Harry? – disse

-Oi!... Mione que cara é essa? Brigou com alguém? – perguntou ele olhando a cara de raiva de Hermione

_"Eu? Até parece que fui eu que briguei pela Gina" -_pensou.

-Que? Não eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas-respondeu

-Algum problema? Se houver eu estou aqui pra lhe ajudar-continuou ele preocupado

-Não, mas você tá. Olhe! Seu rosto, tá todo machucado-disse ela tentando mudar de assunto.

-Há! Isso depois eu resolvo-respondeu ele tocando os lábios machucados

-Deixa-me dar uma olhada, não estou com nada que possa ajudar, mas farei o que puder-disse ela sentando ao lado dele.

-Obrigado-respondeu

_"Ah! Harry! Porque eu não sou a pessoa ao qual você sonha?" _- pensou Hermione.

_"Que perfume!... Potter, ela é sua amiga e está lhe ajudando e você fica pensando no seu perfume e nos seus olhos, na boca, em quanto ela é bonita e... Ah! Cala a boca!" ._

-Harry? Posso fazer um pergunta?- disse Hermione tirando Harry de seus pensamentos

-Que? Ah... Você já fez-disse ele rindo

-É mesmo, que cabeça-disse ela pegando a manga de sua jaqueta para tirar o sangue de cima da sobrancelha de Harry.

-Mas sim. Você pode me fazer quantas perguntas quiser, se não for é claro, sobre a matéria dos N.I.E.M s-disse ele rindo.

-Seu bobo... Você?... Você ainda gosta da Gina?- perguntou meio acanhada

-Não. Porque?- perguntou

-Preciso responder?... –perguntou. Vendo a cara de desentendimento de Harry continuou-Você ficou morrendo de ciúmes, porque o Malfoy chegou perto dela e fizeram aquela cena, lá na rua.

-Há isso, eu estava querendo bater no Malfoy, foi só isso-Vendo Hermione virar os olhos, acrescentou-O meu amor por Gina é amor de irmão, eu descobrir isso depois daquela conversa que eu tive com você.__

_"Legal! Ele não gosta mais dela"_ - pensou Hermione alegre.

- Aquela conversa que tive com você, me fez perceber que a garota por quem eu sempre amei era... _"voc_ - outra pessoa.

_"Não, não, não! Seja forte Hermione"_ - pensou.

-E quem é ela?- perguntou meio roca

-Você a conhece melhor do que ninguém-respondeu olhando-a nos olhos

-Quem? –perguntou Hermione deixando as lágrimas rolarem

-Mione, porque você está chorando? – perguntou Harry secando as lagrimas com a mão

-Harry, eu sei que esta garota não sou eu, mas tenho que lhe dizer: Eu amo você e... e... vou arrumar as minhas malas- disse levantando para ir ao quarto

-Espere!- disse Harry segurando o seu braço- Hermione Granger, porque você não me deixa terminar o que eu estava falando

-Porque... Eu não quero saber quem a pessoa a qual, você ama, eu não quero ver vocês juntos.

-E dizem que você é a pessoa mais inteligente do colégio-disse ele rindo

-O que isso tem a ver?- perguntou tentando soltar-se dos braços de Harry

-Porque a garota a qual eu amo é você -disse ele dando um beijo "desentupidor de garrafa"

Depois de alguns minutos eles separaram-se e Hermione começou a rir

- Do que você está rindo-perguntou ele passando o dedo pelos lábios dela

-Porque eu sou a garota mais feliz do mundo-respondeu Hermione o beijando de novo

N/a: Oi gente desculpa a demora pelos caps, viu? É que eu naum to podendo usar o pc durante semana entaum complica as coisas, mas espero que estejam gostando e, por favor, deixem comentários. BJCAS Mione


	8. No caminho para Hogwarts

**No caminho para Hogwarts**

Depois que Draco beijou Gina, esta recuperou o fôlego e disse:

-Vamos Draco, temos que arrumar as nossas malas.

-Fala sério, Gina! Use magia ou você não é uma bruxa?

- Você é tão tapado assim ou é só aparência? Acorda Draco! Estamos em uma cidade trouxa e segundo, não podemos usar magia fora da escola porque somos menores.

-E quem vai saber que estamos fazendo magia?

Gina olhou para Draco e viu aquele sorriso _"Nunca vou saber distinguir quando é verdadeiro ou não" _

- Claro que tem!O Ministério da Magia detecta magia em áreas trouxas!- disse Gina rindo em desdém

-Então... se eu fizer isso- disse Draco aproximando-se de Gina e beijando o seu pescoço- O Ministério saberá?

-Claro que não!- disse Gina rindo

-E se eu fizer...- disse Draco puxando-a beijando-a ardentemente

-Claro... que não-disse Gina ofegante- Só questão mágicas e olhe tem uma coruja na janela

-Qual é, Gina?? Isso é desculpa pra fugir de mim?-disse Draco brincando

-Mas não é mentira-disse Gina indo até a janela e abrindo-a – Deve ser uma carta da escola

-Dumbledore estraga-prazeres-disse Draco irritado

-Leia e deixa de resmungar-disse Gina

Draco aproximou da cama, onde a coruja tinha deixado a carta e pegou.

-Diz assim:

_ "Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley,_

_Espero que todos estejam bem. Este é o último dia do nosso trabalho (-Nossa! Até parece que ele faz alguma coisa-). Amanhã esperem com o restante dos alunos no saguão de entrada, pois às 9:00 hs, o pessoal do Ministério irão buscá-los para levá-los ao expresso de Hogwarts._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvos Dumbledore_

_Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts "_

-Ouviu? Vamos arrumar nossas malas-disse Gina

Com muita relutância Draco concordou

os alunos estavam muito ansiosos com o retorno para Hogwarts. Depois da chegada do pessoal do Ministério, todos foram de carro para a estação King Cross. Eles adoraram andar de carro, pois é um modo trouxa e esquisito de transporte.

Gina e Luna que eram monitoras foram para o vagão dos monitores, mas depois que colocaram as malas lembraram que tinha poucas pessoas no trem e que a maioria eram monitores.

-Vamos ficar aqui, o vagão é maior-disse Luna.

-Concordo...Luna eu preciso de sua ajuda-disse Gina meio incerta

-Claro! Do que você precisa?- disse Luna com um largo sorriso

-É que eu preciso que você distraia o Rony, Harry e Hermione-disse.

-Porque?

-É que... Eu quero me encontrar com o Draco-disse

-Ah! Está bem, mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?- disse Luna

-Claro!

-O que você viu no Malfoy? Porque, ele é sempre arrogante e...desculpa!

-Não, tudo bem, bom ele é muito gentil e atencioso, mas com o pessoal da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa e principalmente meus amigos ele é um chato e arrogante. Eu não o entendo, mas eu me apaixonei por ele.

-Bom, ninguém escolhe em quem ama-disse Luna fechando o assunto-Mas por quanto tempo você quer que eu os distraia e os deixe longe de que lugar?

-O tempo que conseguir e longe da cabine

-Tá bom, eu acho...

-Oi!- disse Draco

-Oi e tchau-disse Luna retirando-se – Consigo mais ou menos uma hora, ok?

-Legal! Obrigada Luna, Te adoro-disse Gina.

-Tchau Lovegood e... Obrigado-disse Draco

-De nada-disse Luna surpresa

-O que foi?- perguntou Draco para Gina

-Você ainda pergunta!?

-Ah! Isso... é que..., é o que você faz comigo, me faz querer ficar bonzinho

-Ah! Que lindinho!- disse gina puxando Draco para um beijo

Luna e Rony ficaram conversando por muito tempo, até que:

-Luna, você viu a Gina?-perguntou

-Não sei, acho que tá dando uma de monitora- disse Luna rindo

-Não entendi-disse admirando o sorriso de Luna

-Não é que quando chegamos fomos para a cabine dos monitores, depois de mais ou menos meia hora que lembramos que só tem a gente aqui e que a maioria do pessoal que estão aqui são monitores- explicou Luna

-Mas se ela já notou que só tem a gente aqui, porque ela tá dando (não pensem merda) uma de monitora? – perguntou Rony

-Ah! Não sei- disse Luna com uma cara de inocência

-Luna? Você sabe alguma coisa e não quer me contar?- perguntou Rony- Ou não pode me contar?

-É... eu não... Rony, ... eu...- gaguejou Luna

-Entendi, ela tá com o Malfoy?- perguntou Rony irado

-Rony! Olha o Malfoy, pelo que eu vi realmente gosta da Gina se não gostasse eu seria a primeira a tentar impedir, mas eles realmente se gostam- disse Luna tentando acalmá-lo

-Já chega! Eu vou lá!- disse Rony levantando

-Rony! Peraê- disse Luna levantando também

-O que?!

-Isso!- disse Luna puxando Rony para um beijo super desentupidor de pia

Depois de muito mais muito tempo mesmo, eles separaram com uma parada brusca do trem

-O que foi isso?!- perguntou Luna meio assustada

-O trem parou, mas porque?-disse Rony

** Porque o trem parou? Será que vai haver outra briga? Só saberemos no próximo capítulo. Hehehe!**

N/A: Oi galera!!! desculpem a demora pelos cap 8. O cap 9 tá quase pronto! A sammy tá terminando-o. Outra coisa: COMENTEM!!! POR FAVOR!!! Assim saberemos se estão gostando ou não

BJCAS

Mione

N/B: OI gente! Faz muito tempo que não deixo uma nota, mas aí vai uns avisos:

1-Desculpem a demora, pra variar a culpa foi minha.

2- Não vai ter mais nenhum cap com o shipper H/H

3-Desculpem novamente a demora

BJUNDAS

Sammy


	9. o ataque

**O ataque**

Draco e Gina ficaram muito tempo (fazendo só Deus sabe o q!!!) na cabine dos o trem monitores . Até q com uma parada do trem:

-O que foi isso?!- perguntou Draco segurando-a para naum cair - Por que o trem parou?

-A primeira pergunta vc mesmo respondeu, mas a Segunda é um enigma! - disse Gina rindo da cara que Draco fez.

-Pq em momentos "enigmáticos", vc é tão irônica?! - perguntou Draco sarcástico.

-Espere, Gina - disse ele segurando-a pelo braço.

-Que foi!!!- disse ela .

-Fique aki ,eu vou , pode ser alguma coisa seria - disse serio .

-Pq? Olha Draco, eu não sou mais criança....

Ouviu-se a maior correria do lado de fora .

-Gina ,fique aki , eu irei ver o que ouve e- ele colocou os dedos nos lábios dela para impedir de falar - eu naum estou pedindo.

-Mas, Draco - ia dizendo Gina ,mas foi silenciada por um beijo terno, e doce.

-Tchau - disse Draco fechando a porta.

-Malfoy, até parece q eu vou obedecer - disse Gina saindo.

-Rony , eu vou ver o q esta acontecendo - disse Luna saindo .

-Eu vou com vc, pq vc tem q me mostrar onde Gina está com o Malfoy - disse Rony o a cara contorcida de raiva.

-Nem pensar, eu nunca irei trair minha amiga - disse Luna parando na frente da porta - Eu poderia lhe beija ser for preciso para impedi-lo.- disse ela corando violentamente.

-Então antes vc naum quis me dar aquele beijo ,só me beijo para me impedir? Naum foi o q pareceu!- disse ele com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios .

-Naum foi ....,Sim, mas...e-eu naum queria dar um beijo em vc - disse Luna corando cada vez mais (se isso é possível).

-Q coisa estranha vc ate suspiro de prazer, bom isso naum quer dizer nada, mas tenho q te dar os parabéns pq vc sabe impedir uma pessoa.- disse ele cinicamente.

-Eu naum faço isto toda hora,e....ah!!! naum torra a paciência.- disse ela com uma raiva.

-Então eu sou o único que vc impedi deste modo ? Bom, devo lhe dizer q me sinto lisonjeado, mas a alguns instantes vc disse q ia me impedir de novo com um beijo, então me impeça pq eu vou tentar passar.

-Vc se acha o rei da cocada preta, naum é,Weasley? Se toca garoto eu nunca vou te beijar novamente, ouviu? NUNCA! - gritou ela.

-Bom se vc naum vai me beijar eu lhe beijo com todo o prazer- dizendo isto ele lhe puxou e lhe de um beijo (Se podia ser definido por beijo pq eu quase a devorava.) - Eu disse que eu ia passar- disse ele indo em direção a porta- Vc vem comigo?- disse olhando para ela com uma cara de triunfo.

Demorou um pouco para Luna acordar e perceber q acabou de acontecer.

-Weasley, se vc ousar me beijar novamente considere-se morto- grito Luna não contendo a raiva de ver a cara de Rony.

-Q é isso Luna ? ,isto foi para te tirar do caminho, naum vou mentir dizendo q naum gostei , pois eu achei maravilhoso. Mas venha , temos q ver o q aconteceu e procurar a Gina ou vc quer ficar aki relembrando do meu maravilhoso beijo?- disse ele com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto.

Com muita raiva Luna o seguiu, bom ,mas, com certeza ela naum podia negar q aquilo é q foi um beijo.

Draco andou pelo trem a procura dos outros , apouco tinha ouvido gritos e agora que tentava escuta-los nenhum era ouvido.

-O q vc esta fazendo aki ,Malfoy?- ouviu-se uma voz desconhecida atrás de se.

O susto que Draco levou ,foi indescritível, quase ele naum pula para fora do trem.

-Quem é vc? e como sabe meu nome ?e o que eu faço o deixo de fazer naum é da sua conta- disse Draco virando-se lentamente.

Tinha um rapaz alto, musculoso e ruivo atrás em sua frente (Calma gente!!!O draco ñ vai desmunhecar) que aparentava ter entre 23,24 anos.

-Primeiro:Sou Guilherme Weasley,Segundo :Todos os Malfoys são irritantemente loiros e vc estando aki neste momento já é um motivo para me interferir .-Disse Gui irritado com a arrogância do loiro na sua frente.

-Claro!!!Um Weasley ,cabelos irritantemente ruivos, vestido com vete surradas e bregas "Devo dizer que só a Gina tem classe,e ainda bem que ela naum ta aki ,pois, me mataria por xingar sua família"Devo dizer mais alguma coisa sobre isso?- disse ele com um sorrisinho sarcásticos no rosto.

-Devo repetir novamente a pergunta ou vc é tão retardada á este ponto para naum saber o q é?- disse Gui vermelho de raiva.

-Ou vc é tapado o bastante para naum perceber ou é mal de pobre?-disse Draco com as maçãs do rosto bastantes vermelhas de raiva.

-Vc tá pedindo para levar um feitiço na cara

-Jura!! e vc e mais qt vaum me dar (o feitiço,seus pensadores de merda)

Quando Gui iam tirando a varinha Draco logo respondeu.

-Eu estudo em Hogwarts e estava voltando para o colégio qd o trem para e........-Draco foi interrompido por um grito de longe.

Ele e Gui saíram correndo em direção ao grito

Rony e Luna estavam com um grande problema. Eles estavam cercados por sete comensais da morte e vários dementadores

-Hora, hora, hora, vejam, amigos, o amiguinho do Potter- disse um comensal da morte à esquerda de Rony e Luna- e também naum está sozinho, está com a namoradinha, acho que vamos nos divertir mais do que imaginávamos- disse ele olhando para Luna

-Nem pense em tocar nela, seu canalha!- disse Rony morrendo de raiva

- Vai nos enfrentar sozinho, vai Weasley?- perguntou

-Posso estar sozinho, mas tenho algo que vcs naum tem!- disse Rony

-O que?- perguntou o líder dos comensais

-AMIGOS!- disse Rony lançando uma magia juntamente com Luna enquanto Harry e Hermione entram atacando também com bolas de fogo

Depois de uma difícil luta, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Luna conseguiram derrotar todos os sete comensais e os dementadores

-Obrigado-disse Rony para Harry e Mione- Foi um bom ataque surpresa

-Naum foi nada, comparado ao que está acontecendo no trem- disse Mione a Rony e Luna

-É verdade, Rony, temos que arrumar um jeito de tirar os outros alunos daqui, eu e Mione falamos para eles esconderem no fim do trem. O pessoal da Ordem está aqui, mas há muitos comensais e dementadores pelos trem- disse Harry

-Certo. O pior que nem estamos perto de Hogwarts, se estivéssemos teríamos ajuda- disse Rony- Luna vai esconder-se com o pessoal lá no fundo do trem, é melhor- disse ele virando para Luna

-Melhor pra quem?-perguntou Luna com uma cara irritada

- Olha, Luna, é melhor pq eles estão meio nervosos, nervosos naum, diria desesperados e vc é a única que pode conte-los -interrompeu Hermione

-E pq outra pessoa naum faz isso?-disse Luna

-Luna, por favor, nós estamos perdendo tempo e eu ainda tenho que procurar a Gina- disse Rony gentilmente

-Está certo- disse Luna saindo

-Peraí- disse Rony puxando-a para um selinho- Para dar boa sorte

Draco e Gui estavam correndo em direção do grito, quando Draco notou que estava indo em direção da cabine dos monitores

-Meu Deus! Não!-gritou Draco

-O que foi, Malfoy?- perguntou Gui espantado

-Gina!- gritou Draco correndo o mais rápido possível

-Malfoy!- disse Gui correndo atrás de Draco

-Sabe, garota tola, que eu estou adorando isso- disse Lucius Malfoy com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- Matar uma weasley me dar um prazer inatingível, matar a única filha de Arthur Weasley, o novo e retardado Ministro, adorador de trouxas, Arthur Weasley que acaba com o nome de bruxos decentes.

-Meu pai é um milhão de vezes melhor que vc e com certeza quem suja o nome dos Bruxos é vc!- disse Gina com uma enorme raiva, nos seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar

-Criou coragem, fedelha?-falou Lucius- Parece que vc está querendo ter uma morte sofrida e lenta

-Eu não tenho medo de vc, Lucius Malfoy!- disse Gina encarando-o

-Sua Fedelha nojenta!-Lucius apontou a varinha para Gina- Vc vai sofrer mais um pouco, **CRUCCIUS! **

Draco entrou no momento em que Gina caíra aparando-a neste momento. Gui chegou em seguida

- Gina, meu amor, acorda, naum faz isso comigo-disse Draco desesperado.

-Draco Malfoy! O que significa isso?-perguntou Lucius

-Vc machucou a minha irmã, Malfoy! Vai pagar por isso!- disse Gui apontando a varinha para Lucius

-Como vc pode atacá-la, pai? Como?- perguntou Draco olhando para o pai com uma enorme raiva

-Vc está com uma Weasley, Draco? Responda!- falou Lucius-Ela é uma Weasley, pq, Draco?

- Pq eu a amo, simplesmente, eu a amo-falou Draco.

-Isso eu resolverei agora-disse Lucius apontando a varinha para Gina-**AVADA KEDRAVA!**

N/a: Gente, me desculpe a demora! É que minha beta tava viajando e naum pode me dar o cap antes.. .espero que gostem! BJSSSSSSS

Mione

N/B: Gente me desculpem! A culpa foi minha! A gente tava em época de prova e eu tava viajando....

Bjundas!

Sammy


	10. Acusado

**Cap 10**

**Acusado ( eu não pensei coisa melhor, desculpem)**

-Gui?!- disse Gina assustada com o q aconteceu- Gui? Me responda-ela se aproxima e começa a sacudi-lo –Por Favor!!!

-Gina, ele se foi, pare- disse Draco afastando-a do corpo de Gui

-Ah! Que comovente! Só podia ser um Weasley, jogar na frente de um Avada Kedavra para salva a irmã, que patético!-disse Lucius rindo da cena

-Seu covarde! Cala boca! Você é um idiota! O q você fez não tem desculpaa, você ia matar a Gina! Seu canalha!-disse Draco com os olhos brilhando de ódio.

-Você fique quieto q com você eu resolvo depois. Primeiro eu vou acabar com esta aí!-disse apontando Gina com a cabeça

-Vc nunca vai tocar nela!-gritou Draco

-Ora! Seu bastardo! Vc me paga! Cruc...

-Malfoy, vamos! O trem foi controlado pela ordem, vamos!-disse um comensal entrando na cabine

-Com vc eu resolvo mais tarde-disse Lucius aparatando

Draco virou-se e viu Gina parada olhando para o corpo caído de Gui

-Gina?

Nada

-Gina, vc está bem?

Nada novamente

-Tudo foi minha culpa, tudo! Se não tivéssemos juntos ele ainda estaria vivo

-Gina, vc...-Draco naum estava entendendo

Draco se aproxima dela e toca o seu ombro e a vira para si

-Gina, do que vc tá falando? Olha, vamos sair daqui. Vc tá mt nervosa-Draco disse tentando acalma-la

-Vc naum entende- explodiu Gina- Meu irmão morreu por nós estarmos juntos; Seu pai tentou me matar porque estamos juntos, meu irmão me salvou, por minha culpa-disse ela com um choro compulsivo

-Gina...-Draco não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão abalado quanto ela- Eu naum sei o q...

Mas ele foi interrompido pela chegada de Rony, Harry, Mione e Luna

-Gui!-gritou Rony ao ver o corpo do irmão estirado no chão

Harry, Hermione e Luna ficaram parados com o q viram enquanto Rony corria de encontro do corpo do irmão

Draco ficou olhando para Gina com uma cara de dor( N/B: Eu vou chorar!!!!), e Gina olhava para o corpo de Gui

-Quem fez isso?!-gritou Rony- Foi vc Malfoy?Responda!!!

Rony pulou em cima de Draco, como um leão. Draco naum reagiu só continuou olhando para Gina. Harry, Hermione e Luna seguraram Rony

-Foi vc seu #$&!24 ( Desgraçado), foi vc naum foi?-experniou Rony

-Sr. Weasley se acalme, agora!-gritou Moody, chegando com a Ordem da Fênix –Vamos nos acalmar primeiro depois apontaremos culpados.

Depois de Rony ficar um pouco calmo, Moody voltou a falar:

-Então, Senhor Malfoy, o que aconteceu?

-Não foi eu- Finalmente Draco falou

-Então quem foi?!- gritou Rony (N/B: OH cara q gosta de gritar!)

-Meu pai- respondeu Draco com um olhar perdido

-E naum duvido nada q foi vc que ajudou!

-Pare, Rony! Já chega!!!-gritou Gina

-Tudo bem , Srta. Weasley, acalme-se- disse Moody

-Acalme-se Gina, venha vamos sair daqui- falou Tonks, puxando Gina pela mão, seguidas de Hermione e Luna

Depois q elas saíram, Moody retornou a falar:

-Então, Malfoy, vai falar ou naum?

-Não, eu não estou com vontade de falar- gritou Draco tentando sair

-Calma, rapaz, se vc não é culpado porque não quer contar?

-Porque não, eu já disse que não fui eu, foi o Lucius Malfoy, entendeu ou quer q eu desenhe?- disse Draco saindo furioso

Depois de uns minutos, Moody falou:

-Este rapaz tem muito o q explicar, mas se ele não teve nada a ver com isso, o pai dele naum deve está muito contente com ele

N/B: Oi galera!! Faz um tempão q eu naum deixo uma nota( e um tempão q naum deixo um cap...) pra variar eu enrolei para fazer o cap 10, mas aí está! E mais uma coisa, sou seu q irei fazer os outros dois caps risada maléfica Bjunda prô ceis, Sammy

N/B 2: Ah! Eu queria agradecer à Carol Malfoy Potter, Rute Riddle, Fefs Malfoy e a Mione G. Potter RJ que mandaram e-mail pra nós! MUITO OBRIGADA! Vcs São d! Sammy


	11. Explicações

Oi gente!!! Tenho más noticias pra vcs... é o seguinte: a minha beta a Sammy ficou de fazer os últimos dois capítulos da nossa fic... mas ela esta viajando e falow q ia me mandar os caps... portanto eu naum sei qnd... até lá peço por favor q tenham mais um pouco de paciência...

BJS

Mione


End file.
